Any Kind of Anything
by VeggieShake
Summary: Dan sat next to her and put his hand on her knee to assure her "If you are still in, I'm in". She smiled a soft tired smile. Was it possible to feel so safe and so vulnerable at the same time?  WARNING! S4E10 Spoilers!


**Any Kind of anything**

Dan/Serena drabble

Heavy GG S4E10 SPOILERS, based on promo. I don't own Gossip Girl and its characters. The following is just my imagination.

Dedicated to D/S fans. Pardon my language errors. English is not my mother tongue.

**NYC, hospital**

Dan sat on Serena's hospital bed looking at her. She was still sleeping even though it was already 2 P.M. and she had slept a little over 12 hours since she was brought to the hospital. She looked so peaceful and oblivious of the hell that had evolved around her. Just a few minutes ago Lily had promised to the doctors and to the media that Serena will go to rehab on her own free will. "Serena has realized how reckless her recent behavior has been and is willing to take all steps to redeem her wrong-doings" where Lily's exact words.

Her wrong-doings, he thought. She would never do that to herself. Dan knew Serena could get carried away sometimes but this was not her.

"Dan…. Hey…" Serena had opened her eyes. Her eyes were heavy. She had to use all of her willpower to look up at Dan. "What happened, Dan? Why am I…" Serena looked around to take in the scenery "….in a hospital?"

"Hey you… sleepyhead" there was a smile on Dan's face now, a smile of relief. He stood up to stand next to Serena's bed not letting go of her hand. "You don't remember what happened?" Dan was looking at Serena, searching for clarification, searching for answers.

"No… I mean, yes… not everything. Everything is so blurry." Suddenly Serena felt disoriented and started to panic. "Where is everyone, where is my mom?"

"Serena… shhh, calm down. Look at me." Dan put his hand on her cheek to make her focus on looking at him, to make her believe that everything is fine, although it's was far from it. "Everybody is okay, your mom just had to leave for a while and Eric will be here soon." Serena started to breathe evenly again.

"What's the last thing you remember Serena?" Dan asked.

Serena put both of her hands on her face, trying hard to remember something, anything. "I was in a motel room. It had light brown walls."

"Yes, yes…that's good" Dan was reassuring her. "And what else?"

Serena sat up on the bed. And although blue and red stripes were flashing in front of her eyes she managed to think back at the last moment she remembered "I was on a bed in a motel room, I couldn't properly move. I don't know how I got there, Dan." She looked up at Dan again. "I don't know…" There was fear in her voice. She closed her eyes and spoke in a quiet defeated voice "and…and I woke up and panicked and I called 911. That's all I can remember…" She looked at Dan worried, sad and confused.

Dan moved himself closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed again. He took both of her hands in his and started in a calm tone: "So… so, you don't remember going to the motel room. You don't remember the alcohol or the drugs you took?"

"Drugs?" Serena's eyes grew wide. "What drugs, Dan?"

"There was a large amount of drug residue found in your blood, Serena. "That" and the alcohol mixed together… that's why you feel disoriented and dizzy and probably are unable to remember what exactly happened to you in the past few days".

Serena just couldn't believe what she was hearing "I didn't do drugs. I wouldn't do drugs!"

Dan looked down "Well, that's not what the doctors told us".

Serena looked disappointed "So, you don't believe me?" There was a hint a tears in her voice.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that… if you didn't take them, then there is somebody out there who made you take them…and the idea that somebody did that do you, is even scarier."

They both looked at each other and saw desperation and sadness in each others eyes. Dan opened his hands and Serena answered to his invitation. She put her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe this is happening" she said in a quiet tone, while still held in comforting embrace.

"You have to go to rehab" Dan stated bluntly not knowing exactly where it had come from. "What? Why?" Serena raised her head from his shoulder.

"Your mother will make you go…" Serena's confusion grew. "Well…let's say she is convinced that the whole incident, as she called it, is one of your "acting out stunts" and I quote her while saying that she believes that you are reckless and you have to redeem your wrong-doings".

"What?" there was so much hurt in Serena's voice that it broke Dan's heart. He wished he could take his words back.

"So, she wants to put me away? Like she did with Eric? I can't believe this!" She lay back down, weak and wounded.

Dan stood up and paced back and forth the hospital room, deep in thought. Then he sat down and said: "Serena…" She turned to look at him. "…we need to get you out of here"

"What? Are you out of your mind?" she responded, surprised by his suggestion.

"We need to go, now! The reason Lily is not here is because she is arranging your transfer to an isolated institution for rehab. If she manages to put you away then…" He looked at her with pleading and serious eyes.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I can not be locked up. I need to find out who did this to me… and I don't want to be separated from…" her voice became low and less audible. She raised her head and looked at him with hesitant loving eyes. He understood the meaning of the pause in her sentence and responded calmly "Exactly… so, get your stuff." And continued more enthusiastically "…we are getting you out of this place!"

**Brooklyn, t****he loft**

Dan unlocked the door of the loft and stepped inside. Serena followed him "I don't think that the loft is the best hideout, Dan!" she said with a half-smile. For some reason she felt joyous. Just being around Dan made her feel normal.

Dan went straight to his room to look for his things and shouted mockingly "It's not our hideout Miss Brightness! Now sit down I'm going to get you some food. I don't want you to pass out on me on our runaway" He emerged from his room with a grin on his face and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Serena had dropped her bag next to the door and sank into the couch in the living room. "How about sandwiches with peanut-butter and jelly?" Dan looked over at Serena from the kitchen with raised eyebrows. The response he got was a big smile from Serena "Toasted?"

"Just the way you like it!" he gave a wink to her. God, how he loved that smile of hers.

He prepared the sandwiches and poured a class of milk for her. She came to the kitchen observing Dan's cooking skills. "Now, eat! And I'll go finish putting my stuff together". She took the plate and asked "Umm Dan… you mind telling me where exactly are we going?" He turned back and answered "We, my fellow fugitive, are going to Canada". There was a surprise on Serena's face "Wow! Canada! As in escaping the country?"

"Well yeah, we are fugitives!" he said with a playful voice "…and that's what fugitives do, right? Haven't you seen any crime movies… the person under suspicion always flees to Canada or or…. or to Mexico… " he was starting to ramble.

The idea of getting away from her problems, even for just a moment, and having time for herself and for Dan, made Serena feel all happy and warm inside. "I like that plan!" she said with a sly smile, feeling a surge of life flowing to her body. Dan was the perfect partner for any crime.

Serena was picking on the crunchy corners of the toast, not really knowing if she was able to force any food down her throat. "Okay, so you finish those extra special five-star-restaurant sandwiches, missy" Dan pointed at the sandwiches in front of her with teasing laugher on his lips "…I'll get my stuff and book us a plane." He disappeared into his room.

Serena had finished her sandwiches and was now sitting in Dan's room on Dan's bed watching him put his last things into the bag. "Our plane leaves at 5 A.M. in the morning from JFK airport, so we have to spend the night in the city. I made some calls and…" Dan's phone stared to ring in his pocket. He checked the caller ID "It's my dad". He looked down at Serena. "They probably know by now that you are missing and that we are in this together." The worry she had almost managed to forget about appeared back onto her face. "Aren't you going to answer?"

Dan pushed the ignore button, took Serena's hand and led her out of his room "Take your bag. It's our cue to leave". They stepped out of the loft and Dan hailed a cab for them.

**Sheraton JFK Airport Hotel**

It was already 10 P.M. by the time they reached the hotel room. It was a king bedroom with an oversized bed and an open living room area, with a regale sofa and coffee-table. They both put their stuff down and Serena sat on the sofa tired of the day she had had. She breathed heavily. "So we are really going to do this?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dan sat next to her and put his hand on her knee to assure her "If you are still in, I'm in". She smiled a soft tired smile. Was it possible to feel so safe and so vulnerable at the same time, she though.

She was lost in her thoughts for a while. She looked like a broken doll, so pure and beautiful in her distress. Dan didn't interrupt her. He just sat there next to her waiting for her to figure what ever she had on her mind out. After awhile Serena leaned forward and turned to Dan "You know..." Dan leaned forward as well, wanting her to know that she has his full attention. "…the last thing I remember about the night of the masked ball… I was looking for you… to tell you…to show that…" She looked at the floor for a second and paused.

Dan's heart started to race in anticipation of what Serena was going to say. He reached out to touch her chin and make her look at him. "Hey" he said sweetly "…you can look at me." He saw tears forming in her eyes just seconds away from bursting out. She straightened her posture and looked at him with puffed eyes. Dan took her left hand into his right. She started slowly; hear voice growing softer and softer "I chose you Dan. Even before I came back from Paris, I knew in my heart. And it wasn't about choosing…I just…I'm so scared, Dan" She looked at their hands. He was moving his thumb up and down her hand gently to soothe her. It was the most affectionate thing.

He new exactly what she meant. They had been on this road so many times before, being high on love and then falling apart. How could it not scare the hell out of them? As though they were reading each others thoughts they looked at each other. All she wanted was him to know, to know how she felt despite of everything.

She wasn't able to explain him how she felt. There were a hundred emotions going through her body… fear, shame, joy, excitement, uncertainty, disappointment but above all a strong warm electrifying feeling in her belly. She had no idea how to transport all of this into audible sentences that were supposed to make sense. So she just followed her instinct to do what felt like the most natural thing…She leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were dry and cold but sure of their action. His were hot and moist and melting right into hers. It was a feather light kiss, a kiss of reassurance. They touched their foreheads together and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Dan had that look on his face… the look that saw right through her. All Dan wanted was to kiss all her pain and worries away, to kiss her and claim her. All Serena needed was Dan to erase her pain with his love, to make her forget about the mess she had to call her life.

Serena sat up a little to position herself on Dan's lap. They didn't loose their eye-contact even for a second. She put each of her legs on both sides of Dan and leaned into his awaiting hands that hugged her close to him. He felt so warm and his hands were the most protective. She put her head on his shoulder wrapping her hands around his waist and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt so content in a long while. He kissed the top of her head and held his hands on her back.

"Dan?" she didn't lift her head.

"Yeah…" he responded softly.

"We can't actually leave… you know that, right?" she said lifting herself and putting her elbows on both sides of Dan's head, supporting them on the backrest of the sofa. She kept her face close to Dan's. He slid his hands down to her thighs. Her voice was steady and calm "If we want to be any kind of anything in the future then I cannot drag you out of your world."

Dan was confused. He lovingly placed a stray of blond hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. He whispered sweetly "If I remember correctly then I was the one who did the biggest part of the dragging here" A light smile appeared to his face. She traced his eyebrow line with her thumb and looked at him with the most adorable eyes "You know what I'm talking about, Dan". There was no need for him to say anything. He closed his eyes and nodded slightly, gesturing that he understood what she meant. He knew there would be a bunch of fights they had to fight in order to move toward any kind of new direction.

Serena leaned into to her previous position, putting her head on Dan's shoulder needing to take in his strength. Dan kept caressing her hair and asked "So, what do you want to do next?" After a short silence she whispered sleepily "For now… just take me to bed". Dan sat up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. He helped her take off her cardigan and get under the covers. It was all done in comfortable silence.

Dan switched off all the lights and crawled to bed next to her. She turned to face him and moved closer to him. She placed her hand on the back of his head and stared at him in the darkness. She whispered to him "You still look at me that way, you know…"

"What way?"

"…like nobody else has ever looked at me".

Dan smiled and responded in a quiet playful tone "Come here…" He pulled her closer to his chest, put his hand protectively around her and laughed "…you are such a cheesy tease!" She giggled and he kissed the top of her head. It didn't take long before they were both sound asleep.

The End


End file.
